


bow & arrow.

by wegetsodisconnectedx



Series: stilinski & martin. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bow & Arrows, F/M, Friendship Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin, Martinski, One Shot, Season 3, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegetsodisconnectedx/pseuds/wegetsodisconnectedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i was going to call scott, but i figured you might want to know first.”</p><p>"know what?" </p><p>"i'm with lydia and she's fainted."</p><p>-</p><p>prompt: after allison accidentally shoots an arrow at lydia and isaac is there to save her, the first person he calls is stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bow & arrow.

“lydia!”

it was quite an intense moment. all lydia was trying to do was help out her best friend; she never expected to see an arrow flying at her head. but the arrow never hit and she shakily opened her eyes to see isaac, staring at the bow he had just caught, in awe. 

lydia let out a breath and looked up at isaac. “are you okay?” he asked, throwing the arrow to the ground. truth be told, lydia and isaac hadn’t had many interactions because they haven’t had much of a chance, but they were pack and that had a new definition to friendship. 

after another near death experience, lydia was definitely not okay. though she never got the chance to voice her thoughts because the world around her was spinning and before she knew it, she was heading towards the ground. 

-

“isaac?”

it was a rare occasion that stiles and isaac texted, so it was even rarer when a phone call was involved.

“i was going to call scott, but i figured you might want to know first.”

stiles furrowed his eyebrows together. what was he talking about now? “know what?”

“i'm with lydia and she’s fainted,” isaac replied and stiles froze.

“what?” his voice heightened. “why, what happened?”

“it was an accident. allison didn’t know what she was doing, it was the whole sacrifice thing again,” stiles immediately understood; crazy stuff has been happening to each of them for days now. “she accidentally shot an arrow at lydia. i caught it in time, but lydia fainted.” 

stiles swallowed thickly. “bring her to me, please.”

“Already on my way. i'll be there soon.”

-

by the time isaac reached the stilinski household, lydia still wasn’t awake and allison refused to come along because she couldn’t face stiles or lydia when she woke up because she felt so terrible about what could have happened. it was when stiles swung the door open and saw lydia hanging limply in isaac's arms that she extremity of what could have happened hit him hard.

he let isaac in and he gently placed her onto the couch. “i should go check on allison, she’s pretty shaken up.”

stiles nodded. “thank you,” he said, looking seriously into isaac's eyes. his words were left unspoken but Isaac knew exactly what he was thanking him for. 

“she's pack stiles, it was nothing,” isaac smiled, patting his shoulder before leaving the house again. 

stiles turned back to the unconscious lydia, wondering how in the hell he was going to wake her up. 

“lydia,” he called out softly, shaking her shoulder. she had been out for a while now but he was still pleasantly surprised when her eyes fluttered open.

he frowned when she flinched involuntarily, probably remembering why she fainted in the first place. he couldn’t blame her though; she did have an arrow a few centimetres away from her face. “stiles?”

“yeah, i'm here,” he kneeled down beside her and grabbed her hand. “how are you feeling?”

"what the hell happened?" she immediately asked the most important question. "where's allison? is she okay?" 

stiles nodded. "she's fine. do you not remember what happened?" 

"the arrow. isaac was there." 

stiles breathed out. "the arrow almost hit you. isaac saved you." 

"another near death experience," lydia laughed, her head dropped back down onto the couch. 

stiles tried to laugh, he really did. but he almost just lost lydia, and it wasn't something he could take lightly. his words were true; he would go out of his mind without her. 

"stiles," lydia murmured, grabbing his hand. "it's okay, i'm fine." 

he shook his head. "but you almost weren't. it could have been so bad."

"but it wasn't, okay?" she shushed him. "i don't want you thinking about what could have happened. i'm here with you right now and that's all that matters. i'm okay, stiles." 

stiles nodded reluctantly; she left no room for arguing. 

"Now help me up. I'm starving and I need to talk to Isaac."

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, sorry this one took so long. & it's so short. but i have a few already written. season 5 has been inspiring me! 
> 
> and im sure you've noticed ive changed the series title because i don't want to just go in order because i have so many other ideas.
> 
> hope you enjoy what's coming x


End file.
